futurefandomcom-20200229-history
RyansWorld: Republic of Sol
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. The Republic of Sol is the result of the merger of the three planet-wide governments (United States of Earth, United States of Mars, and the United States of Venus) in the year 2257. After the end of the First Galactic War, the Social and Economic Treaty of Chicago was drawn up in order to transition human civilization into a pacifist society based on technocracy rather than nepotism. One of the side deals involved the Lunar Protectorate becoming a protectorate of the Republic of Sol. While each of the the planetary governments are allowed to keep their own Parliaments, the Republic of Sol would have a "Super Parliament" that serves to veto the laws passed by the parliaments of Mars, Earth, Venus and the Lunar Protectorate. Members of the Sol Parliament must be human and never had served on any of the parliaments of the individual planets. Air racing is the national pastime of the Republic of Sol while older sports like baseball, association football, gridiron football, basketball, baseball and death matches are respected by the older generations. Summary The United States of Earth will be mostly a pacifist society; they wil have a minimal "army" for self-defence purposes only. For exploring and researching the galaxy, "navy" will be set up using ships like the Starship "Enterprise" on Star Trek. Unlike a present day armed force, neither the "army" nor the "navy" of the Republic of Sol will use ranks. Everyone will follow the whims of the AI captain who escorts them on their mission to explore strange new worlds and to boldly go where no human has gone before. Chicago was chosen as the capital city due to its cultural vibrancy and economic wealth that remained even after the economic woes caused by the First Galactic War. All remaining politicians who were loyal to the Rebel Empire surrendered here and were sent to the Lunar Protectorate for 10-20 years as political prisoners of conscience. Since capitalism was abolished after the 2050s when the banking grid was forcibly decentralized, the Republic of Sol simply takes on the post-capitalist ideology left behind by the United States of Earth, the United States of Mars and the United States of Venus. Since the Lunar Protectorate still practised capitalism, they were forced to become post-capitalist by the year 2287. Luckily, the Social Progressive Liberal Party had 80% of the seats in Parliament at the time and were able to totally eradicate capitalism on the Moon by the year 2272. Historians would blame the Great Recession of the early 21st century on the Jewish-dominated capitalist system; that would become entrenched in Western civilization until approximately 2050. It has never been proven that a post-capitalist economy can go into recession; neither Nazi Germany nor Soviet Russia were affected by the Great Depression of the 1930s. Hitler's regime and Stalin's regime had one thing in common; they both developed prototypical post-capitalist regimes that were not dependent on a central bank for economic survival. Distant future However, in the year 4004, it will be decided by the Parliament that the Earth would become a nature preserve with only "modest" amounts of civilization allowed. For the remainder of human civilization as physical beings with corporal bodies, it would serve as the capital of the Republic (some people would call it an Empire due to its massive size) even though Sol federal law states that only up to 700 million people can live on Sol III (Earth) to prevent the return of global warming, mass starvation, and warfare. An insect civilization eventually becomes sentient in a world of mostly desert and ruins of human civilization (because they evolved into an ethereal form of pure digital data by then). That will occur in the year 200,000,000 A.D.. Category:RyansWorld Category:Space Nations